Fuchigami Clan
The "Fuchigami Clan" (淵神一族 Fuchigami Ichizoku) were a group of humans who were entrusted by The Omni Lords of their time to watch over the Sealing Stone that contained the Great Fiend, Yamigedo, which the clan and its ancestors have done so for many years. As of now, the entire clan is considered either incapacitated or possibly extinct thanks to the actions of Yamigedo & Gratos's manipulation of Bolt Fuchigami. History Thousands of years ago, a group of beings, The Omni Lordss, defeated a powerful monster known as the Great Fiend, Yamigedo. Unable to fully destroy it, they chose to instead seal it away on Earth in the hopes that its power would never be released again. At some point, they encountered a group of humans who identified themselves as the Fuchigami Clan. The members of the clan revered the Omni Lords as all powerful beings, equal to that of gods or demons. The Omni Lords reached an arrangement with the clan, whereby they would act as guardians over the stone that contained Yamigedo and see to it that the monster is never released, while one member of the Omni Lord would return every 4 years, to inspect the Sealing Stone. After that, the Great 8 scattered across Earth, leaving the clan to their newfound task. SInce then, in order to help the clan's goals, they have traditions that they follow. Every 4 years, to coincide with the Omni Lord's visit, the clan and village holds the "Eight Omni Festival", a celebration honoring the Omni Lords. The festival consists of nine people dressing up and wearing masks, eight as the Omni Lords and one as Yamigedo, where they act out the story of the Omni Lord's sealing of Yamigedo. Another tradition is that every male of the clan, on their 10th birthday, learns of the true mission and the validity of the Omni Lords. From then on, they are taught the secret arts to combat Yamigedo should the seal ever break. Present Time One day, while praying to a shrine, a younger Bolt Fuchigami encoutered Gratos, a Hundred Demon who claimed he was an Omni Lord. Unaware of his true intentions, Bolt was estactic to have met and gained the praise an Omni Lord. After some years, Gratos, enacting his plan, manipulated certain members of the clan and turned them violent and refusing any training. He informed Bolt, who came to him with this worry, that the Sealing Stone was "cursing" the clan and that by ripping off the talismans, he can get rid of the curse. Bolt did so, unaware that he would release the Great Fiend once more. Yamigedo released, the entire clan, sans Bolt, was turned to stone. Bolt was then brainwashed by Gratos into becoming Ikazuchi, Yamigedo's Buddy. After that, all of them left. It is unknown at this time as to what happened to the petrified members of the clan as Ikazuchi remarked that he didn't bother to care with them after the fact. Gratos's Manipulation Under Gratos's brainwashing, Ikazuchi declared several lies about of the clan. These include traditions the clan were assumed to have adopted, such as severe restrictions over what a member can do, such as their choice of diet, and the adoption of a harsh training regime, harsh enough that Ikazuchi thought he had scars on his back, that all members, including the children of the clan, had to participate in. Members Current members *Bolt Fuchigami *Bolt's Father (Petrified) *Bolt's Mother (Petrified) *Bolt's Grandfather (Petrified) *10 unknown members (Petrified) Past members *9 Fuchigami Ancestors who met with the Omni Lords (Deceased) Trivia *"Gami" by itself is the Japanese word for "high class, graceful". However, as a result of a Dakuten or "vocalising mark" in Japanese writing, it can also be an alternative pronunciation of the Japanese word "Kami" meaning "God, Deity".Spr Category:Anime Element Category:Groups